1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to transmissions. More particularly the invention relates to continuously variable transmissions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to provide an infinitely variable transmission, various traction roller transmissions in which power is transmitted through traction rollers supported in a housing between torque input and output discs have been developed. In such transmissions, the traction rollers are mounted on support structures which, when pivoted, cause the engagement of traction rollers with the torque discs in circles of varying diameters depending on the desired transmission ratio.
However, the success of these traditional solutions has been limited. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,403 to Schievelbusch, a driving hub for a vehicle with a variable adjustable transmission ratio is disclosed. Schievelbusch teaches the use of two iris plates, one on each side of the traction rollers, to tilt the axis of rotation of each of the rollers. However, the use of iris plates can be very complicated due to the large number of parts which are required to adjust the iris plates during shifting the transmission. Another difficulty with this transmission is that it has a guide ring which is configured to be predominantly stationary in relation to each of the rollers. Since the guide ring is stationary, shifting the axis of rotation of each of the traction rollers is difficult. Yet another limitation of this design is that it requires the use of two half axles, one on each side of the rollers, to provide a gap in the middle of the two half axles. The gap is necessary because the rollers are shifted with rotating motion instead of sliding linear motion. The use of two axles is not desirable and requires a complex fastening system to prevent the axles from bending when the transmission is accidentally bumped, is as often the case when a transmission is employed in a vehicle. Yet another limitation of this design is that it does not provide for an automatic transmission.
Therefore, there is a need for a continuously variable transmission with a simpler shifting method, a single axle, and a support ring having a substantially uniform outer surface. Additionally, there is a need for an automatic traction roller transmission that is configured to shift automatically. Further, the practical commercialization of traction roller transmissions requires improvements in the reliability, ease of shifting, function and simplicity of the transmission.